1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove box for a vehicle, particularly to a glove box which rotates in a manner that moves the glovebox towards a driver's seat when the glove box opens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the interior of automobiles, an instrument panel is placed in front of the driver. The instrument panel houses gauges, control switches for operation of the vehicle, an audio system, a glove box and the like. The glove box is located on the passenger side of a vehicle, and is conveniently used to store simple items which a driver may wish to access while driving. The glove box is hidden inside the instrument panel when it is closed and is exposed when it is opened by a user's manipulation.
A conventional glove box, e.g. as shown in FIG. 1, includes a body 20 with a storage space 22 therein, which is placed inside an instrument panel 10 and coupled to the instrument panel 10 in a pivoting manner by a hinge structure 30. The glove box is generally installed to face the passenger's seat and moves in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle when it closes and opens. For this reason, the driver must lean in the direction of the passenger's seat to take something out of the glove box. This causes inconvenience to the driver. Furthermore, it is difficult for the driver to keep his or her eyes on the road when the driver leans toward the glove box, and this can lead to a car accident.
In addition, the conventional glove box opens by a user's unlatching of a latching device 24. With the unlatching operation, the body 20 of the glove box is ejected from the instrument panel 10. Because the glove box is structured to open only by the unlatching operation, it is inconvenient for a user seated in the driver's seat to use the glove box.
Therefore, a glove box which can be used more conveniently and more safely by a driver while the driver is seated in the driver's seat has long been desired.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.